The Breaking Point
by gonnabeastarr
Summary: Ginny witnesses Harry's death at the hands of Voldemort and she goes insane. ONESHOT! R


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING! My idol J.K Rowling owns all these brilliant characters. I only wish that this story did all of her work justice.**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stayed under the invisibility cloak just like Harry told them. Every time a Death Eater shot a curse at Harry, Ginny went to rush forward so, after a while Ron and Hermione just clutched each of her arms.**

**Ginny saw it happen in slow motion. She saw Voldemort come out of no where, right behind Harry. She saw him turn, eyes wide, glaring at the wand in front of him. One of the death eaters immobilized Harry and she saw Voldemort smirk. And she knew. In that singular instant, she knew what was about to happen. She tried to break free of Hermione's iron grasp. Pleading with her eyes that Hermione would understand, _let me go, let me be with Harry_. Hermione spoke back with her eyes, _I know_, she said, _I know how much this must hurt. To see him in danger and not be able to help._ Ginny turned her eyes to her brother; he too spoke to her silently. _I can't let you go, I'm sorry. He told me to keep you at Hogwarts, I broke one promise already._**

**Ginny turned her eyes back to Harry, defenseless to Voldemorts mercy. That smirk, still across his hideous lips. He raised his wand, Ginny's eyes widened. She swore she didn't even see his lips move, twitch maybe, but form those gruesome two words?**

**That didn't matter anymore, she saw the green jet of light erupt from Voldemorts wand, aimed straight at Harry's forehead, where he had been cursed before. The curse pierced his head and he crumpled to the floor. The sound of Harry's body hitting the floor, was mixed only with Voldemorts laughter and the sound of Ginny's heart slowly and inevitably, breaking into pieces.**

**Ginny thought she might have screamed, she almost did, but she heard Harry's voice was in her head. _Don't,_ he warned her, _I might have died but I don't want you to. I love you Ginny_. She was sure that she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and a tender kiss on her cheek, but after a moment it was gone, no more than a memory or perhaps, an imagination.**

**She felt Hermione shaking so she peered behind her to see. She was crying so hard and trying to keep silent at the same time that she was shaking uncontrollably. Ginny turned again to look at her brother. Ron was blinking, trying to keep the tears from coming. His eyes were red and bloodshot from a mixture of straining them and the tears that were evident in his eyes. Ginny finally turned around as a singular tear fell from her brothers' eye and slipped to the floor. **

**As suddenly as Voldemort had appeared, he was gone, and his Death Eaters with him. Ginny wrenched free of Hermione and Ron and clung to Harry's limp body.**

**"No!" She screeched as she touched his pale and lifeless face. "No…Harry please! Please not like this, don't leave me here. Please…please don't let it be true." She said, sobbing. His face still held the beauty that he had in life, but he looked serene now except for his eyes. They were wrenched open, his emerald green orbs piercing with fear and defiance at the same time.**

**Ron sat at his sisters' side, tears steadily dripping off of the tip of his nose. He laid a firm hand on his sisters' shoulder as he surveyed his best friends body. Ron's face went pale when he reached Harry's face. He knew that look in Harry's emerald green orbs. He reached over to close Harry's eyes but Ginny slapped his hand away.**

**"Don't you touch him!" She screamed at him, still clutching Harry's body to hers.**

**"Ginny…" Hermione said, sobbing behind her. "Don't be like this, he would want you to be strong. You have to be strong for everyone…Harry knew it would have to be you to carry the burden. You have to be strong for all of us now."**

**"Be strong…be strong!" Ginny said hysterically. "I just watched Voldemort kill Harry…and you made me! I could have saved him…I could've…could've…" She looked back down at Harry. Tears finally starting to fill her eyes. "Harry…what did I do to you? Why couldn't I save you?" She buried her head in his chest.**

**"Ginny…don't do this…we _can't_ do this. We have to go." Ron said, tugging at her shoulder.**

**"No!" she sobbed, tears staining her lips and cheeks. "I wont leave him." She looked back at him, "I love him."**

**Hermione let out another sob and Ron rushed to her side, pulled her close to him, and sobbed with her. "Ginny, we have to leave, it's not safe here." Hermione said in between gasps of breath.**

**"I wont leave him." Ginny said again, softy stroking Harry's pale cheek. "I can't leave him."**

**"We lost him Ron…we lost him forever." Hermione sobbed into Ron's chest. Ron reached down and cupped her face in his hands. He pressed his lips to her forehead and told her not to worry. Just at that moment, Ginny let out an enormous wail and exclaimed, "HARRY, DON'T LEAVE ME!" and bent herself closer over Harry's body.**

**Ron started to move to his sisters side but Hermione stopped him. He looked at her, not understanding what was going on. But she looked at him as if to say, _there isn't anything else we can do for either of them, leave her, it's where she needs to be._ Ron looked back at Ginny and saw her slowly rocking back and forth, holding Harry's head in her lap, crooning some sort of lullaby. He looked at her deeply, studying her disheveled form, and he saw his sister slowly slipping away into darkness.**

**He backed slowly towards Hermione and hugged her close to him, he didn't want to lose her too. They both cast one final, pleading look in Harry and Ginny's direction. They hoped and prayed that the next morning they would wake up and this would all just be a horrible nightmare. They could all be together again, they way it was supposed to be, before Voldemort, before evil was reborn into the world. They wished for the days when they were happy and free. Casting they're eyes back to each other, they slowly disappeared, leaving Ginny alone with Harry.**

**"It's ok Harry, I wont leave you." Ginny said looking intensely at Harry's face, his body turning cold. "It's ok," she said again, her voice breaking, "I'll stay with you." She whispered. Then growing suddenly angry she yelled. "I'LL KILL VOLDEMORT! I'LL KILL HIM!" The sobbing continued. "And then you'll be with me. And we'll be together forever, until the end of time." Her voice suddenly changed, like Harry had started crying, and Ginny was trying to comfort him. "No…don't worry, I wont leave you. I'll be here…waiting…just waiting for you to wake up."**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**


End file.
